The invention relates to a bearing mounting arrangement for a drive train of a motor vehicle, including a drive component connected to a shaft and a bearing ring with an arrangement for applying an axial force to the bearing ring.
DE 10 2005 027 082 A1 discloses a mounting device for motor vehicles, with two roller bearings, having outer bearing rings of which are arranged in a housing and inner bearing rings arranged on a shaft, and a tensioning device for axially bracing the outer rings with respect to the inner rings. The tensioning device thereby comprises an intermediate element which facilitates a change in the axial pretensioning of the roller bearings through a load-dependent change of its thickness dimensions. The intermediate element is designed for example as an electrically controllable piezo element.
Such actuators as well as other, for example, mechanical or hydraulic actuating elements, require regulation and auxiliary energies and this increases the complexity as well as the costs in an undesirable manner.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a mounting device of the type described above which is less complex and costs less.